


Queen of Two Worlds

by JackOfNone



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: springkink, Foursome, Magic, Multi, Tentacles, Threesome, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Queen of Eblan, Rydia displays some unusual aptitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Two Worlds

Rydia had experienced very little of the world as a grown-up woman, having lived much of her life outside of it. People noted her inexperience and tended to get the impression that she was rather naive, or even innocent. Fortunately for Edge, this impression had turned out to be entirely mistaken.

_The dragon's whiskers undulated like waves, and she lowered her head to her summoner. Her great obsidian eyes closed as Rydia stroked the monster's broad white forehead, and she made a sound that was uncommonly like purring. _

"You were kind to my sister, Daughter of Leviathan, when you two were lovers," the dragon had said.

Edge had wondered about that, and then dreamed of his wife's naked body encircled by serpentine coils.

It wasn't a half-bad dream, which is probably why he brought it up one night, after a little too much plum wine. He had been expecting a juicy story; he had not been expecting Rydia to summon the dragon in question directly into their bedroom. The creature...no, nothing with a voice that beautiful deserved to be called a "creature" -- the _being_ stroked Rydia's hair with the end of her tail and clucked deep in her throat. Rydia told Edge that she was a princess among the white dragons, making them all alike in rank, as if this explained everything.

It was a good thing he was already drunk, because otherwise he might have objected more. And then, he would have never discovered the satiny feel of iridescent scales sliding against him, or seen the Queen of Eblan with her head thrown back in ecstasy with a forked tongue lapping at her pale breasts.

After that, Rydia had suddenly become a bottomless wellspring of unusual ideas. Edge hadn't even known there were female mind-flayers, but he couldn't really find it in him to object when he found one naked on his bed. Her flesh was kind of an odd, spotted color (and, he was quick to discover, a bit on the slimy side), but she had the body of a shapely human woman, albeit lacking the usual equipment between her legs. Rydia, who had perched herself next to the monster in a diaphanous nightgown and little else, explained that this mind-flayer had always been curious about how human beings mated with each other..."And," she added with an incongruous girlish giggle, "I'm sure you've thought about what whole mouth full of mind-flayer tentacles can do!"

Edge hadn't, actually, but seeing the eidolon tease Rydia to the edge of begging before enthusiastically wrapping her tentacles around his rock-hard cock ensured that he would think about it a lot more in the future.

At least the mind-flayer had been a girl. A girl with a sort of squid-like face full of tentacles, but a girl. How Rydia talked him into the whole Shiva and Ifrit thing was a mystery. It was rather hard to resist his wife's open-hearted smile, but it seemed like somewhere along the line he should have put up more of an argument. Before she cast the familiar spell that summoned the pair into their chambers, perhaps, and definitely before Rydia's fingers, and then Ifrit's firebrand of a cock were buried inside him and Shiva's ice-cold tongue was making his wife yelp in surprise and delight somewhere on the other side of their thankfully vast royal bed.

But when Rydia leaned down with her warm, human mouth and he had the biggest orgasm of his life with Ifrit's searing claws on his shoulders and Shiva's hair shedding snowflakes on Rydia's arched back, it was far past time to argue.

At least, Edge contemplated, he was still the head of the Ninjas of Eblan and still fought monsters with some regularity...which made claw marks easy to explain, if not the bizarre state of their sheets.


End file.
